Surprise
by Cappsy
Summary: The students of McKinley high school are in for a surprise.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters

X~X~X~X~X~X

The entire school was sat in the auditorium confused. There was an assembly the day after the shooting. No one knew what was going on because as far as they knew no one was hurt. No one got shot except for the shooter. He shot himself in the head. When the principal walked on stage all solemn they guessed they were probably going to get a lesson on bullying. Everyone got quiet as Figgins cleared his throat.

"As you all know there was a shooting yesterday. Jacob Ben Israel brought a gun in with the intent to kill many people. What you do not know is why he did not." Figgins took a deep breath and then continued. "I don't know why this person chose to be so honorable and nice to you all. She received the same treatments if not worse than Mr. Israel. She was bullied by every last person in this school including our shooter, including some of the teachers." Figgins shot a glare at Will Schuester as he said this. He pushed a button and a picture popped up on screen. "She is the reason we are all sitting here today and not in a hospital or a morgue. The girl you all slushied, put down, ridiculed. Rachel Berry saved us all. Now some of you are probably sitting there thinking there is no way in hell this girl saved us. This video was taken from the room Mr. Israel locked himself in. He taped it because he wanted to tape himself killing people so we could live it over and over again. He didn't plan on no one being there. Anyway here it is and you all had better watch. If I see a cell phone the owner will be expelled and will be lucky to get into a half way decent school after." Figgins walked off stage and the lights dimmed.

_Jacob storms into the room. "Hello Rachel."_

"_Hi Jacob, you shouldn't be roaming around there's a shooter in the school." Rachel looked at him in true concern. _

"_Oh trust me I know there's a shooter." Jacob pulled the guns out of his bag._

"_Why Jacob? Why are you doing this?" Rachel sat down with tears rolling down her face. _

"_Why? WHY? Why do you think Rachel! I have been tormented for years. The names, the dumpsters, the slushies. I can't take it. They need to know what it's like to fear coming to school. Everyone needs to know. It hurts. It hurts so much."_

"_I know how much it hurts Jacob. I know how it feels to be afraid to walk through those doors. I've been tormented longer than you. I have been tormented since before you came. Do you remember in psychology when the teacher asked if a third grader were capable of committing suicide and I was the only one to say yes? Do you remember how everyone mocked me saying that third graders can't grip the concept let alone try? Well I have been suicidal since probably first grade. I have tried to end my life at least Five times a year. I can't take it either. I know how much it hurts but this isn't the way Jacob. This will not make them understand. This will only allow them to depict you as a monster and defile your name. You're a good person. I know you are."_

"_What am I supposed to do Rachel? I can't back out now. I have to shoot someone besides myself. There wouldn't be a point otherwise."_

"_I'll make you a deal Jacob. You can torture me, vent your anger, take it out on me, and then shoot me. I won't even try to stop you. Just don't do it to anyone else. Let everyone else go." _

"_Can I ask why? You admit that they've hurt you yet you protect them. Why?"_

"_Because I am one person. They are many. There is more of a chance that one of them will do something to better the world than if it were me. As I told you I haven't exactly been planning on seeing too many more birthdays. Also they are human. Humans make mistakes. Some of them are afraid to not follow the group and end up like us. Some are insecure in who they are. Some act one way here and are completely different outside. They need to live because they will make a difference one day. I won't. I will not go anywhere. I'm not meant to. _

_In all honesty I have been finding it hard to kill myself so you would be doing me a favor. You and I can leave here and not have to deal with this pain ever again."_

_Jacob nodded, "I'm sorry Rachel. I'm sorry you had to deal with that and I'm sorry you're going to die. You deserve so much better." Jacob raised the gun and turned his head away as he fired off three shots. He then brought the gun up and put it in his mouth and fired. The image of the two bodies stayed on the screen for another 30 seconds before it faded to black. _

The lights slowly came back on and Figgins walked back on stage. "I'm fairly certain that none of you care but for those who might, Rachel is alive. She's currently at Lima Memorial but she will soon be moved to Cleveland because there is not much more that the doctors here can do. That is all." He walked off stage and left. Everyone sat there silently. No one knew what to say. One of the people they tormented mercilessly saved them all. She sacrificed herself for them. They all felt like complete asses.

X~X~X~X


End file.
